


Good Morning

by Hiddlesconda



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: Angst, Batjokes, M/M, Translation, może i trochę ooc ale co z tego
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 14:51:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9239714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiddlesconda/pseuds/Hiddlesconda





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Good Morning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9199271) by [bonaweab](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonaweab/pseuds/bonaweab). 



– Dzieeeeeeń dobry, Bats! Tu ulubiony, morderczy klaun, Joker – powiedział. Nikt jeszcze nie odebrał jego połączenia. Nadal mówił do automatycznej sekretarki. Westchnął przyciskając dłoń do swojego brzucha. Pieprzeni, zapracowani milionerzy. – Hej, Batsy, nie znajdziesz czasu dla najlepszego przyjaciela? Dla miłości swojego życia? Największego wroga? – urwał. – Heeej?

Cisza przytłaczała go. Tak samo jak uczucie rosnące w jego brzuchu. Jego krew nie zamierzała pozostać w nim na długo, w rzeczywistości, nie miał jej już za wiele. Zachichotał nerwowo. Miał nadzieję, że tym razem Bruce odbierze…

Westchnął odsuwając telefon od ucha i przesuwając zakrwawiony palec nad przycisk kończący połączenie, kiedy usłyszał, że ktoś odbiera telefon i odpowiada:

– Co jest, Joker? Jest piąta trzydzieści nad ranem – jego głos był zmęczony i rozdrażniony. Joker z zaskoczenia prawie rozłączył się.

Niezdarnie poprawił swój chwyt na telefonie, który był śliski od krwi, próbując powtrzymać go przed roztrzaskaniem się o chodnik. Mógł prawie poczuć jak jego rany rozszerzają się. Pośpiesznie podniósł telefon z powrotem do ucha, prześlizgując palcami drugiej dłoni przez swoje jasnozielone włosy, mimo, że mężczyzna nawet go nie widział. Boże, tak bardzo chciał móc zobaczyć teraz Bruce’a. To bolało prawie bardziej niż rana po kuli w jego nodze. Prawie.

Szeroki uśmiech pojawił się na jego twarzy, kiedy odchylił głowę opierając ją na ceglanej ścianie, którą miał za sobą. Nawet tak lekki ruch sprawił, że ból promieniujący z jego ran zwiększył się i syknął.

– Co to było? – Bruce wciąż brzmiał jak półprzytomny, ale w jego głosie pojawiła się dezorientacja.

Joker zaśmiał się słysząc jego zdziwienie.

– Po prostu myślę o tobie, Bats – nawet mimo tego, że Bruce nie mógł go zobaczyć Joker zatrzepotał rzęsami i oblizał uwodzicielsko usta. Wyobrażał sobie rumieńce wstępujące na twarz mężczyzny, co spowodowało jego rozbawienie. Parsknął śmiechem, ale nagły, silny ból spowodował, że skończyło się to jedynie cichym chichotem i chrapliwym, ciężkim wdechem. Nie miał zbyt dużo czasu, prawda? Musiał zrobić to szybko.

– Joker? Jesteś ranny? – troska Bruce’a była taka słodka. Mógł sobie wyobrazić go przed sobą, obserwującego go tymi swoimi błękitnymi oczami. Bruce był tak realny, tak namacalny, że przysięgał, czuł, jakby był w stanie go dotknąć, jeśli tylko wyciągnąłby rękę…

Ale nie było sensu udawać ani pragnąć rzeczy, które nie mogły się wydarzyć.

– Wszystko w porządku, Bruce. Ha! Czy to nie urocze? Batman martwiący się o swojego Klauna, Księcia Zbrodni! Oh, gdyby tylko twoi przyjaciele z pelerynami z klubu Sprawiedliwości mogli cię zobaczyć… – jego głos zaczął cichnąć, aż w końcu urwał się całkiem. Po chwili odezwał się ponownie. – Hej, Bruce, pamiętasz, jak miałeś mi kupić te cukrowe ciasteczka, które lubię? Te z kolorową posypką, które wyglądają jak kucyki?

Bruce westchnął.

– Chyba nie dzwonisz do mnie tylko po to, żeby zapytać o zawartość mojej spiżarni, prawda?

Tym razem Joker nie mógł się powstrzymać, roześmiał się głośno, tak, że jego boki zaczęły boleć. Jego rany otworzyły się jeszcze bardziej. I bolały jak cholera.

Uspokoił się, a jego oddech stał się płytszy i szybszy.

– Oczywiście, że nie, Bruce, kochany! Powiedzmy, że nie chcę ich już – machnął wolną dłonią w powietrzu, jakby na potwierdzenie swoich słów.

Bruce prychnął na drugim końcu linii.

– To wszystko, Wasza Wysokość? – ah, już prawie zapomniał, jak uroczy może być Bruce.

Uśmiechnął się.

– Nie krępuj się, możesz nazywać mnie jak tylko chcesz, kochanie – powiedział osuwając się jeszcze bardziej po ścianie. Uśmiechnął się łagodnie. – Hej, Bruce.

– Hmm?

Czuł się teraz bardzo wygodnie, jakby twardy chodnik pod nim zamienił się w miękkie łóżko. Świat zaczął rozpływać mu się przed oczami, zamieniając się w dziwnie bezpieczną czarną pustkę.

– Kocham cię.

– Oh, ktoś tu jest dzisiaj wylewny.

Mężczyzna ponownie zachichotał zamykając oczy.

– Tak. Wiesz, zrobię sobie teraz długą drzemkę.

– W porządku. Hej, Joker?

…

…

…

– Nie rozłączaj się jeszcze. Chciałem tylko powiedzieć, że też cię kocham.

Połączenie zostało przerwane, kiedy telefon wyłączył się a ekran stał się czarny.


End file.
